Mercenary Camp Shooting Range
The Mercenary Camp Shooting Range is included in the Understone DLC, it includes moving targets and stationary ones. Shooting the targets will increase your score, and the higher your score the better the prize. It only becomes available to start during the Bowerstone Resistance part of the main quest; if you try to start before that it will not be available. Walkthrough Return to the mercenary camp, and you will be greeted by Lemmy, the mercenaries' new leader. Regardless of your choice regarding the fate of Captain Saker, the mercenaries of Mistpeak decided to stop attacking traders and instead open up a trading post to cater for travellers. Lemmy will point out the new shop and houses and invite you to have a look around. He will then wait for you at his new shooting range, located behind the previously locked gate beyond the main encampment. It will cost 20 gold to play, and you will receive 5 Guild Seals the first time you complete it. Points *Soldier - 5 points, 10 head shot *Logan - 15 points, 20 head shot *Chicken - 30 points *There are three hidden crows worth 20 points *One moving rabbit worth 40 points *One hidden teddy bear worth 50 points *One hidden chicken worth; 30 points Prizes These lists are incomplete and subject to variation *0-245 points - Mercenary Clothing, Low level gifts (up to Amethyst) *250-370 points - Trade Goods, Makeup, Middle level gifts (Pearl/Topaz) *375-450 points - Rare Tattoos, Facial Hair, Kegs, Higher level Gifts (Emerald-Diamond) *450+ points - Highwayman Clothing, rare gems *375 points - The Money Shot *450 points - The Black Dragon *495 points - Gold (Varying Amount) Tips Although the targets are mostly moving, take your time to get a head shot, its takes a few extra seconds, but gets you many more points. In the first few seconds, try to shoot the three crows, it makes an easy 60 points, but don't spend too long looking for the rabbit, as it can waste valuable seconds. The teddy bear is actually fairly easy to spot as you are engaging other targets - it spawns in specific locations: The two watchtowers, on the sandbag wall in front of the left watchtower, and in front of the palisade where the chicken target pops up This minigame becomes much easier once you get the feel for the auto-aim and no longer have to fight against it.. flick the reticle into the vicinity of a target, feel it lock on via the controller vibration, and then, if needed, flick upwards to switch from the torso to head lock-on point. Sometimes, the auto aim will even lock on at the start of the minigame while the screen is still black and you can get a few points head start. High Scores These are the initial High Scores on the board #Lemmy: 450 #Saker: 420 #Anonymous: 375 #Marv: 355 #Frank: 295 #Biff: 270 #Stilts: 250 #Derek: 190 #Curly: 100 #Jimmy: 60 Description After Saker's defeat, the mercenaries of Mistpeak chose a new leader. Conclusion You've helped Lemmy establish his shooting range business, which will no doubt prove a popular pastime among the less bloodthirsty mercenaries. Don't forget to try again for more prizes. Glitches *After downloading the Traitor's Keep quest pack, the Shooting Range may become unplayable. Glitches include not being able to talk to Lemmy to start the challenge, and not having any targets or timer appear once the challenge has begun. **This glitch appears to be due to compatibility issues. It mainly affects 'old' save files, present on the console before downloading Traitor's Keep. New games started after downloading the DLC do not seem to be affected as frequently. *Turning off the console in the middle of a round may result in you becoming stuck in front of the scoreboard and unable to move or visit the Sanctuary when you reload your game. This is a game-breaker with no obvious fix. Trivia *Shooting the crows, rabbits, or chicken will cause your character to receive evil points.﻿ *By getting a certain amount of points in the Shooting Range, you also can upgrade the Marksman 500 and the Black Dragon. ﻿ Category:Fable III DLC Category:Bugs